l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Highways of the Empire
Highways were major roads that are usually (though not always) recognized by the Emperor. These roads often form the boundaries between provinces, family provinces and clans and are heavily patrolled by their owners. Highways of the Crab Clan Hida Highways *Koten Path (Kyuden Hida -> Koten -> Shiro Kuni) *Mountain Road (East Mountain Village -> West Mountain Village -> Shiro Kuni) Hiruma Highways The Hiruma family had no highways. Secrets of the Crab, p. 33 Kuni Highways *The Stone Road (High Tree Village -> Breath of Kakita) *Wasted Path (High Tree Village -> Shiro Kuni) Kaiu Highways *The Steel Path (Face of the East Castle -> Watchtower of the East -> Razor of the Dawn Castle -> Kaiu Shiro) *Ebisu's Way (Kaiu Shiro -> Kuda Mura -> Maemikake) Toritaka Highways *Forest Edge Road (Kuda Mura -> Maemikake) *The Falcon's Flight (Tani Hitokage -> Unicorn Clan watchtower) *Snow's Bloom Road (Maemikake -> Humble Priest Village) In addition, the Crab Clan also maintained three major unofficial roads. *Black Crane Way (Yasuki Yashiki -> Kyuden Hida) *Path of No Man (Yasuki Yashiki -> Watchtower of the West) *Road of Jade (Shiro Hiruma -> Lone Candle Keep) *Road of Dark Jade Hiruma Zunguri (Honor Bound flavor) Highways of the Crane Clan Asahina Highways *Asahina's Path (Jukami Mura -> Shinden Asahina) *Peaceful Traveler Way (Oni Mura -> Wall Above the Ocean Village) *Skipping Stone Road (Wall Above the Ocean Village -> Jukami Mura) *The Route of Perfect Contentment (Shinden Asahina -> Friendly Traveler Village) Daidoji Highways *Defender's Path (Kosaten Shiro -> Shiro Daidoji -> Prosperous Plains City -> Kyuden Doji) *Shinsei's Road (Kosaten Shiro -> Shiro Matsu) *Trail of Sorrow (Daidoji Training Grounds -> Kyuden Kitsune) Doji Highways *Hoturi's Hope (formerly Five Swords Road) (Kyuden Doji -> Musume Mura -> Koeru Mura) *Sea King's Road (Umoeru Mura -> Kyuden Doji) *Silk Pass (Ookami Toshi -> Umoeru Mura) Kakita Highways *Path of Cold Winds (Samui Kaze Toshi -> Daidoji Yukan-se) *The Emperor's Road (Shiro sano Kakita -> West Hub Village) *The Way of Silk (Aketsu -> Daidoji Yukan-se) Highways of the Dragon Clan Kitsuki Highways *Kitsuki's Dance (Shiro Kitsuki -> Kyuden Tonbo) *The Hired Hand's Way (Toi Koku -> Nanashi Mura) *The Path of Changing Hands (Toi Koku -> Oiku) *The Road of Concordant Peace (Kyuden Tonbo -> Toi Koku) Mirumoto Highways *Daimyo Road (Yushosha Seido Mura -> Heibeisu -> Shiro Mirumoto) *Refugee Path (Yushosha Seido Mura -> Maigo no Samurai Mura) *The Path of Secrets (Heibeisu -> Yobanjin Mura) Tamori Highways *The Mountain's Path (Shiro Tamori -> Dragon Clan highways) Three Orders Highways *No Road (Kyuden Togashi -> Takaikabe Mura or Fukurokujin Seido or Shiro Kitsuki) *Yamasura Road (Takaikabe Mura -> Yamasura) *Yokuni's Path (formerly Longevity's Path) (Fukurokujin Seido -> Yamasura) Highways of the Lion Clan Akodo Highways *Ever Vigilant Road (Oiku -> Rugashi) *The Emperor's Road (Shiro Akodo -> Ninkatoshi or Tonfajutsen *The Road of Endless Plains (Ninkatoshi -> Renga Mura -> Tonfajutsen) Matsu Highways *Castle Home Road (Kyuden Ikoma -> Shiro Matsu) *Fifth Daughter Road (Shiro Matsu -> Kaeru Toshi) *Guarded Stance Way (Kaeru Toshi -> Tonfajutsen) *One Leg Road (Kaeru Toshi -> Shiro sano Kakita) *True Virtue Way (Shiro Akodo -> Shiro sano Kakita) Highways of the Mantis Clan The Yoritomo lack highways due to their geographical constraints, and the Moshi do not have the infrastructure as of yet. Tsuruchi Highways *Forgotten Way (Kyuden Ashinagabachi -> Kyuden Doji) *The Hidden Path (Kyuden Ashinagabachi -> Koeru Mura or Hotei Seido or Shiro Matsu) *Treacherous Road (Kyuden Ashinagabachi -> Koeru Mura -> Shimomura) Highways of the Phoenix Clan Agasha Highways *Heart's Fire Road (Kyuden Agasha -> City of Remembrance) *Isawa's Blade (Nikesake -> Honored Treaty City -> Zumiki-mihari) *Kagaku Path (City of Remembrance -> Zumiki-mihari) *The Road of Lion Tears (Nikesake -> City of Remembrance) Asako Highways *Barefoot Walk (Hopeful Rest City -> Kyuden Asako) *Stone's Shadow Road (Hopeful Rest City -> Ukabu Mura) Isawa Highways *Honored Guest Road (Pale Oak Castle -> Hopeful Rest City) *The Northern Way (Northern Watch -> Castle of the Faithful Bride) *The Path of Elements (Castle of the Faithful Bride -> Kyuden Isawa -> Shiro Shiba) Shiba Highways *Drowned Merchant Road (Nikesake -> Ukabu Mura) *Esade's Walk (Shinsei and Sumai Mura -> Shiro Shiba) *The Emperor's Road (Morikage Toshi -> Shiro Shiba) Highways of the Scorpion Clan Bayushi Highways *Beiden Road (Kyuden Bayushi -> Beiden) *Hotei's Path (Kagoki -> Hotei Seido) *Magistrate's Road (Shutai -> Shimomura) *Summer's Kiss Road (Kyuden Bayushi -> Shimomura) *Thunderer's Road (Ginasutra -> Shinden Osano-Wo) Shosuro Highways *The Emperor's Road (Nihai Tower -> Shiro no Shosuro or Yogo Shiro) *The Journey (Ryoko Owari Toshi -> Nihai Tower) *The Path of Thunder (Kyuden Bayushi -> Ginasutra) Soshi Highways *Merchant's Ease Road (Pokau -> River of Gold) *The River of Gold (Runs from Shiro no Soshi to Earthquake Fish Bay, passing through Ryoko Owari Toshi, Shiro no Shosuro, Ginasutra and Shutai) *The Road of Treachery's Soul (Pokau -> Shiro no Soshi) Yogo Highways *Koku Road (Kagoki -> Kyuden Bayushi) *Lonesome Path (Yogo Shiro -> Nihai Tower or Shiro no Shosuro) Highways of the Unicorn Clan Horiuchi Highways *Mother Shoan's Way (bisects the Horiuchi province) Ide Highways *Akasha's Path (Shinomen Tower -> Kyuden Miya) *Prosperous Peace Road (Shiro Ide -> Turo-Kojiri -> Kyuden Miya) *The Long Samurai's Walk (Duzaki Toshi -> Shiro Ide) Iuchi Highways *Humbled General's March (Okuyaki -> Toshi sano Kanemochi Kaeru) *The Way of Lord Sun (Okuyaki -> Seikitsu Pass) *Wind's Path[ (Hisatu-Kesu -> Okuyaki) Moto Highways *Southern Wind (Mizu Mura -> Duzaki Toshi) *White Shore Way (Mizu Mura -> Daikoku Seido -> City between the Rivers) Shinjo Highways *Exile's Road (Egami Mura -> Exile's Road -> the Burning Sands) *Little Dragon Road (Oshindoka Toshi -> Shiro Shinjo -> Exile's Road) *Trembling Earth Road (Shiro Shinjo -> Yashigi) *Watchman's Road (Exile's Road Watchtower -> Exile's Road) Utaku Highways *Champion's Walk (Dark Edge Village -> Village by the Sleeping River) *Sunrise Path (Bikami -> Akami) *The Emperor's Road (Yashigi -> Shiro Utaku Shojo) *The Way of Forgotten Tears (Kibukito -> Bikami) External Links * Imperial Highway (Ambition's Debt) * Intersecting Highways (Imperial) SotCrab, pp. 15, 33, 47, 62, 76, 83. SotCrane, pp. 15, 25, 38, 59. SotDragon, pp. 15, 31, 49, 67. SotLion, pp. 16, 65. SotMantis, pp. 35, 55. SotPhoenix, pp. 17, 33, 48, 65. SotScorpion, pp. 15, 34, 49, 65. SotUnicorn, pp. 14, 29, 39, 53, 65, 78. Category:Roads